


夜色

by Danxi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi





	夜色

今晚的Asgard一定很美。虽然我看不到。  
我是说，你毕竟不能指望一个长期被关在囚笼里的人清楚知晓外面的景色，虽然这景色我曾经很熟悉。  
不过现在状况完全不一样了。我和这片土地已经毫无联系。父母，人民，兄弟。  
啊哈，是的，是有个家伙曾被我称为“兄弟”。他曾是我的港湾，我的归属，我的明灯，甚至不止于此——还变成了深藏在我幻想深处的，密不可宣的存在。  
我猜会变成这样，是因为我们彼此为伴，一起成长，那么漫长而幸福的时光里我能看到的只有他。他的背影保护着我，也笼罩着我，我看着他变得强大，变得无畏，变得耀目。  
我们曾是最亲密的，我的兄弟“不会独自饮下不是给我二人准备的蜜酒”。直到他成为Asgard的王，被我不小心弄到了地球去，和一个女人搞在了一起。我发誓这不是我初衷，更何况这导致了我之后与先前平静生活完全不同的境遇。坏就坏在，只有我们两个的时候我没觉得有什么，但当有人插手其中，我的哥哥不再属于我后，我就觉得不太对了。  
一开始我并没有意识有些东西不同了，无法平息的怒火和不安掩盖了一切。  
但在我离开Asgard后的无尽颠簸与流离中，能让我安然入梦的，只有他。  
我无法不想他，一遍一遍分析着我与他的不同，疯狂回忆我们曾共同拥有的。  
然后我发现，拥有一切的是我的兄弟，而我拥有的，只有他。  
这结论简直令我绝望，因为我已经失去他。他自由了，却将我牢牢束缚住。  
我恨他！无时无刻！  
但一段时间之后，我转而恨自己了。因为有一天我梦到了他，我们四肢紧紧交缠，肆意占有彼此，赤裸的身体似乎能摩擦出火花。第二天醒来发现自己的下体一片冷湿。  
而今夜……给我的感觉和那晚很像。  
别笑，我是说：真的，那种与众不同感，今晚肯定会发生点什么的那种。  
“哈……”想太远了。  
换了个更能放松的姿势，我支起左腿，用右手罩住胯部。  
当然，故事还没结束。那个梦之后又过了一段时间，大概是我们在复仇者那帮家伙的飞行器上重逢之后，我就释然了。因为我发现我实在太想他，他把我拽出那个飞行器时，虽然内心怨气未除，但我发现我比我自己以为的还要-还要-还要-想他。一切已无法复位，那我何必再委屈自己？而且我怎么想他，他并不知道，估计也完全不想知道。  
所以，从哪开始呢？我亲爱的兄弟？

放松后颈，我靠向墙，轻咬着舌，然后张开唇，含住这温热的气息，在唇齿间咀嚼着这个名字：T-H-O-R  
亲吻我吧？用你那炽热的双唇含住我，温暖我，吮吸我。捉住我戏弄你的舌，惩罚它，撕咬它，像要把它吞下去变成自己的——我用上齿碾咬着下唇，舌头翻搅着，任由津液溢出。  
还有你那乱七八糟的胡子，一定很扎，会搞得我唇边痒痒的，忍不住咬住你的唇，不让你乱动再扎到我，当然你这家伙肯定不会乖乖听话，反而咬住我的下唇，狠狠地，咬出血来——啊……对，就这样，喝下我的血吧，让我留在你身体里……  
你那粗糙用力的手会撕开我的衣领，顺着我的锁骨缓慢抚摸，来到我的胸前，拧住我左胸上的凸起。对……就像我现在这样用力，狠狠地揉搓它，把它按进去，再揪出来，仿佛想隔着它探进我的心脏，攥住，让我无法呼吸，让我兴致高昂——  
“哈，嗯……”我迅速把右手凑到唇边，大力舔过手掌，吮湿两指，然后探进裤子里，想象着你撸动着我的性器，指腹的老茧狠狠擦过我的经脉，甚至让我觉得有电流蹿过。  
你暂且饶过我的左胸，转而从背后搂住我，把我压在你早已炽热的性器上，缓慢却用力地蹭动。我无意识地蠕动着自己的后穴，仿佛能感到你那蓬勃满溢的热情。  
哈，想插进来吗？我的兄弟？  
我喘息着问出这勾引，然后满意地听到你在我耳侧发出情不自禁的呻吟。然而你并不上当——你在床上总是没你在床下好骗——你故意凑近我低声笑起来，因为你知道那沙哑低沉的震动总能瘙到我不知藏在哪的软处，我的腰身会彻底酥软，甚至要为那色情又危险的笑声射出来。  
我输了，我开始为我那无法缓解的疼痛焦虑。我努力将跨顶向你的掌心，扭着臀部试图在你手上求得一些安慰。但我的兄弟，你在床上永远是个混蛋！你移开了你的手。  
我为此狠狠咒骂出声，下半句却因为你骤然咬住我的侧颈的动脉变成痛呼。你留下一个简直不能叫吻痕——而是已经充血了的印记，然后终于愿意满足你可怜的弟弟。你狠揉了几把我的性器，在我还沉浸其中时又放开它，转而揉挫我的双球……啊……对……就是那样！  
我的感官完全专注与你给予的愉悦，我的精神似乎即将攀上一个顶峰，然后你做了最后一件事——你的手捂住我的双蛋和会阴，将我的臀部用力压向你，同时你向前顶撞，炽热的硬挺简直就要这么冲进来——你含我的耳朵，声音像是要浇灌进我的心肺：Loki，我真想插进来……  
“嗯！哈、哈啊————！！！！”  
……  
眼前的迷雾散去，欲望留下的快感还在。我仍旧保持着靠墙的姿势，只是握起满是白液的手，五指与手掌缓慢摩擦着，任由思绪飞散，乱七八糟地想着如果我手上盛满的是我兄弟的精液，那应该是什么样的感觉……  
想着想着，我渐渐无法抑制地笑起来。  
笑声不大，我却几乎喘不过气来。  
哈……哈……！我觉得我简直要被自己笑死了。  
声音越来越低，渐渐只剩我僵硬的嘴角还在抽搐。我用力换了口气，低头咽下莫名其妙开始向哽咽转变的喘息。  
我僵坐着，已经变得冰冷的右手摊放在胯下，骨头里的冷意在幻想引起的热度过后反扑而来，罩头而下，几乎将我冻僵。  
我说，thor，我快撑不住了。  
我快撑不住了。  
真的。  
这些你知道吗，或者说，你还想知道吗？  
我心底那毫无尊严的呼唤，是不是早已被你屏蔽了？就像我人一样？  
低垂着头， 我尽全力咽下那些懦弱的声音。这是我仅剩的了。  
这是我仅剩的了。  
……  
然而，今夜注定不平静。  
渐渐地，有脚步声传来，将我拉出那黑暗的深渊。  
这日渐稳重的，坚定的，无情的，脚步声。这我最熟悉不过的脚步声。  
哈，哈哈哈哈哈……我的唇不受控制地再度裂开。  
梗在喉间的疼痛忽然消散。我微微动了动右手，令一切不该有的痕迹瞬间踪影无存。  
然后我缓缓抬起头，盯住脚步声的方向。  
那熟悉的身影渐渐从暗影里走进我的视线。  
“After all these time…now you come to visit me, brother… w-h-y?”

众神早已舍弃我，那么，是你听到了我的声音么？  
我的兄弟？

+++

[thor's view]

我发现我果真还是适合当个战士。似乎只有在披甲迎敌，和伙伴们征战于野时，我才能忘记所有我需要面对的难题，全身心放松下来，只专注于手头之事。战斗是我与生俱来的、刻在我血液中的天赋与能力。我热爱它，就像它热爱我一样。  
今时今日，它无疑又为我赢得了荣光--在彩虹桥损毁，九大国度陷入混乱与争战，世界之树岌岌可危时，我带领Asgard 的勇士们平息了战火，重新建立起了秩序和规则，将一切带回正轨。这无疑很难，但并非对我来说。父亲在派出我之前就笃定我会赢得胜利，我们都是。  
今天--我们从九大国度的凯旋之日，父亲已经与我有过谈话。他以为胜利都不足以让我欢庆的原因是Jane，以为我的心还远系他国，以为这就是我日渐沉静的原因所在。  
所有人都这么以为。或者说，是我让所有人都这么以为。  
当然，我对Jane是有感情的。她是一个坚强美丽又善良的好姑娘，我一直知道。但一切都仅仅是好感，没有更多了。而我利用了这个好感，我放大了它，让所有人以为她就是我心之所向，所以我才会不时伫立在彩虹桥的参差断口处眺望遥远的星空，郁郁无言。在我去地球之前，父亲曾一度担心我会去寻找Jane，而让他惊讶的是我并没有。我从头到尾都是在坚定不移地完成我的任务：带回魔方与罪犯Loki。  
我想我做得很好，我不仅完成了我的任务，在此之后，更是平息了九大国度所有的战火。我愈战愈勇，我的伙伴们只以为这是我的一腔热血，却不知道，我是急着回来。回到Asgard，回到我的家，回到这个他终于也再次回归的地方。  
我的兄弟Loki，我终于将他带回，又与他同处一片土地，呼吸同样的空气之后，我怎么还能耐心等待？  
没错，我的心已经丢了，不过又捡回来了。这也是我无法对Jane有更深入的感情原因--我的心所剩无几，从始至终，它都在一个身上。  
曾经我是迷茫过的。我回避那些不知何时开始出现的梦境，我刻意保持一个对兄弟应有的态度，所以成年后我总是让我的兄弟与我的伙伴共处。我们所有人一同玩耍闯祸，一同进退，我用集体疏远他。有时我甚至刻意回避他，遗忘他，不去关注他的心思与举动。渐渐的，我自己都开始相信我内心的暗示。再多的梦，我做了都将其遗忘，再多的注视，我都在意识到后移开目光，再多的渴望，我都用其他方式转移和发泄。不然我能怎么样？真像我那些奇异羞耻的梦里一样，拂揉他红润的嘴唇，含吮他苍白的肌肤，把他按在身下干死吗？那可是我的兄弟！  
纠结而茫然的我隐藏着这些肮脏的想法。我寻找各种方法去遗忘，Jane只是其中之一而已。  
但我的迷茫与犹疑最终都化作了后悔。在我还没来得及消化Loki不是我的亲兄弟这个消息时，一切就发生了--我那狡黠美丽的兄弟，含着不愿落下的泪水，绝望地放开了他的手。  
我用失去他的代价换来了我的醒悟。  
在痛失他的那段时间里，我曾想，如果我再见到他，那我一定要告诉他我的心意，我至少要让知道我真实的想法和感情，我不能再后悔了。但计划总是赶不上变化，更何况我往往是个没计划的人。  
这就是他教会我的了。引用我兄弟的话来说，我曾经是个自傲蛮干的蠢货。我是战神，奥丁之子，我深知我能力所在，更以此为傲，这就是我的全部。但现在，在经历了这么之后，我学会了思考，学会了自省，学会了面对。我终于发现，事情没有我想的那么简单。这让我很无力。不愿意面对与思考时，我被道德束缚着，不敢迈出那一步；终于懂得思考也愿意面对了，责任与环境又让我无法直言我的感情。我是Asgard新的王，而他是阶下囚与叛国贼。我并非意我们之间身份的差异，他就是我的Loki，可我要怎么对我的敬爱的父母，对曾无数次帮助拯救我的朋友，对九大国度拥护我的子民解释，我爱上了一个毁灭者？他们并不清楚Loki到底是怎样的，而我，我已经丧失了说服他们的信心。因为我也不再清楚。  
但至少，至少--他回来了。  
只有在失去之后才懂得珍惜。我不知如何去化解这一切，但他回到了Asgard，这足以让我感到安心。  
他在我的土地上，他在我的保护下，他在这。  
感谢众神。

***

远处忽然爆发的欢笑让我回过神来。  
我听到远处人们将酒杯摔进炉火，高喊着"ANOTHER!"；我嗅到美酒的香气在人群中飘散，欢乐与快乐四处弥漫；我看到所有人都快活地笑闹着，放松着，庆祝着。  
我还看到两个孩子在桌前分享零食。高一点的男孩眼里有些不舍，但仍旧大方地把吃的让给了矮一些的男孩。矮个男孩认真地咬了口手里的零食，然后抬起头满足地冲高个男孩笑起来，还把手里剩下的全塞进了高个男孩的嘴里。高个男孩反应不及被噎了两下，通红着小脸去挠矮个男孩的痒痒，却从头到尾都没放开搂着矮个男孩的胳膊。矮个男孩在他怀里笑着扭动躲避，没多久就耐不住猛地一跳，整个人都扒在高个男孩身上，最后两个孩子双双扑倒，更大的嬉笑声从桌底传来。  
我长吸一口气，压下心底无法形容的复杂感觉，收回目光离开庆典。我说什么来着，我大概只有在打仗的时候才能把Loki丢之脑后。  
途中遇到Sif，委婉地用Jane拒绝她，终于我回到了宫殿。  
一路扯下衣服，我直奔浴室而去。泡在温热的浴池里，我终于稍稍缓口气，撤下自己刚刚的伪装。  
想起对我最亲密的朋友说的那隐约不清的谎言，我不禁苦笑。Loki，这是我向你学的又一课。  
你听我这么说肯定会勾起嘴角露出得意的笑吧？哦，可能还不止，毕竟改变的不是只有我。估计还有些惊讶和故意的讽刺--"你居然也会隐藏自己了？"  
是的，Loki，我当然会，不然你可早被我那淫秽的梦境给吓跑了。哦，你好奇我的梦境？你不信？  
那让我展示给你看。  
我把赤裸你拉进浴池，让你坐在我的腿上。我会拂过你宽阔的额，哦别皱眉，我觉得它很美，真的，发际线并不算后，如果你看到我在地球上的电视里看到的一些人的话你就会信我了；然后向下划过你的鼻骨，在你新出现的黑眼圈下打个转，最后滑到你的唇侧。我会细细描绘你的唇形，数过你唇上细小的裂口和纹路，却被那些蜕皮惹得有些不高兴--看看，这就是你偷跑的代价，没有我在你身边，你怎么能照顾好自己？你却又笑起来，有点无奈又有点挑衅，丝毫不顾我的拇指已经被你含入口中。  
我想我该让你知道，在我的幻想中你永远都不应该挑战的，便是我的耐力。于是我毫不犹豫地抽出手指改为插入你的黑发，然后将你狠狠拽向我，咬住你因为惊讶微启的唇。我大力地撕咬，吮吸，舔舐，吻到你喘不过气终于任由过剩的唾液流落嘴角。该死！你一定又偷吃了母后的花蜜！我向更省深处探去，想要找到你如此甜蜜的秘密，却碰到了你颤抖的小舌。我逗弄着它，而你开始挣扎，像条水蛇般抵着我的胸膛扭动。我放开了你，却扭住你的双腕用力压在了你的后腰。由于我并没放开抓着你头发的手，你下滑的身体让你不由露出了苍白的脖颈。我顺势咬上你的喉结，丝毫不管是咬出了牙印还是咬出了青痕，你总得为自己的不老实付出点代价。你有点疼了，开始向我呜咽着示弱，下身也从扭动变成了讨好的磨蹭。  
哦，Loki，看来你还是没记住，我最不能挑战的，是我的耐力。不过好孩子值得奖励，所以在锁骨暗示的一咬后，我放开了你的手腕，改为抚摸你的细腰，唇却回到了之前的位置，再次吻上你喘息着的唇。你的磨蹭从规律开始变得不规律，你的舌头在我嘴里乱窜，试图发出一些声音。我当然知道你想说什么，就像我知道你腰部特别怕痒一样。你越扭越厉害，我简直抓不住你，而且你肯定是故意的--我已经被你完全蹭硬了。我得承认你总有那么些小计俩让你达到你的目的，所以我暂时妥协。我放开你的腰，转而向前，握住了你半勃的下身。你浑身一颤，从我嘴里退出来，却改为用鼻尖顶蹭我的耳朵，小声却诚实地在我耳边喘息着。我很快意识到，你在撒娇和请求。你如此驯服地窝在我的怀里向我求得抚慰，这让我不禁笑出声来，心中忽然充满了幸福安宁的感觉。  
你却以为我在笑你，双眉挑起眼看就要发怒，我连忙安慰地轻吻你圆睁着的眼，甚至舔着你因此闭起来的眼睑。你依旧有些不高兴，脸颊上的红色还未褪去，却已抿起薄唇，完全敛起了刚才难得的姿态，任我在你脸上啄吻却并不回应。  
我有点可惜，又心痒得觉得是该加快速度了。我两手扣住你的腰，转身将你抱到浴池边沿。你一惊，睁开双眼就要起来，却又被站在池边的我压了下去。我两手顺着你光滑的大腿一路摸到你的脚踝，然后把它们抬高，一起架在我的右肩。右手按着你想要乱动的小腿，左手将你的腰身拉近我的胯部，掐住你因为腰部悬空想要缩回去的盆骨。我任你翻腾扭动，主动将头送下去，含住了你的耳垂。毫无意外，你泄愤似的十指绞住我的头发，却在用了几下力后又放开，只在我脑后胡乱抚摸。我粗喘一声，直起腰，两手都扶住你的膝盖和腿，然后在你耳边低语：并起腿。  
你懂了我的意图，停下了挣扎并紧了腿。哦Loki，你是在期待吗？我能感到小腹上你那颤抖着的热度。我这么说你别生气，但是你真可爱。  
我在你的小腿留下一个印记，然后用力一挺，将我隐忍多时的性器插进你的腿间。天啊，我的兄弟，怕是女人都不会有如此细腻又光滑的肌肤了。我感受着性器两侧的柔软和温润，龟头狠狠顶撞着你的会阴和双球，不时故意去戳那兜满液体的小球。你开始呻吟，乱七八糟地喊着我的名字，双腿主动绞动，被我撞狠了又会怯怯地缩一下腰。  
我被你搞得目眩神迷，随着冲撞的动作，你苍白的肌肤和乌黑的发几乎在我眼中化作色块。  
这可不行。  
我慢下来，稍稍俯下身，拨开粘在你脸颊的头发，捏着你的下巴给你一个吻。下身也改撞成碾蹭，缓慢规律地用力挤压你的双球和会阴，一寸一寸地来回探寻那小小的区域。我几乎想在那开一个洞，好让我撞进去，将我的精液洒进你体内，标记你，占有你。  
你似乎感到了我的意图，甚至有点被我吓到了，但你也更兴奋了。你徒然后仰，腰身弓起一个饱满的弧度，性器一阵抽搐，你两手抓挠着我的胳膊，哽咽着叫喊着我，直到我伸出手握住你，你才终于安下心来，将我的手拽到你的心口，然后射出了乳白的液体。  
我几乎被你心口的跳动和热度烫伤。你微抬起头，用那双幽绿的眼睛牢牢地锁着我，深深地看进我的眼中。平日里你眼中的幽深和晦暗似云雾全部散去，混合着水汽的眼睛无比清亮，那浓郁的、跃动的、汹涌的感情就这么以雷霆之势涌向我，淹没我。我的心跳越来越快，和手掌下你心脏跃动交织在一起，再也分不清彼此。  
众神啊，我想，你爱我。  
伴随着不知何时滑下的泪水，我射了出来。

***

我靠在浴池边沿，像刚从战场上下来一样，不，甚至比那还累。  
我闭着眼，在脑中描摹Loki的样子。我的兄弟，我的至亲，我的……爱。  
我们之间，还有可解的办法，同行的前路吗？  
我叹口气，随便洗了洗便裹着浴巾离开浴池。  
Asgard的庆典还未结束，欢庆声依稀可闻。放眼望去，苍穹下的国度美丽而安详。  
我静静看着我的国家，看着我守护的地方，心中重新充盈起涓涓暖意。  
为了这样温柔的夜色，我不后悔。  
Loki，我的确还不够做一个好王，不过我正在努力和学习。但同时，我需要你和我共同守护这片夜色。  
我向众神起誓，总有一天会说服父亲，让九大国度都看到我的力量和你的聪慧，让你重新站在我的身边。  
Loki，等我。

【TBC】


End file.
